Bowser's Bank Robbery
Bowser's Bank Robbery is the first episode of Super AniMario Bros.. It was published on May 29, 2019 to YouTube and Newgrounds. Plot Bowser comes by to rob a bank in the Mushroom Kingdom as he threatens Toad to give him all the money, however he's shown to be very slow, as it leads to them both arguing from one and another. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are at their house having a good time, as they notice Parakarry delivering mail to their mailbox. They check it and find out that Bowser has robbed the bank and will cause poverty to happen in the first place. It shows Princess Peach just wondering where Mario and Luigi are at before Bowser shows up as he explains what he has done and tells Peach to do the stuff he wants her to do for him, however Mario hits Bowser with a green shell, leading Bowser to kidnapping her, and Mario chasing after him with his kart. It cuts to Bowser at the castle and Mario crashing into Mario's castle with his kart, as they both do a bet and begin fighting each other to the death, which Bowser tries several ways to make Mario fail at the situation, which all of his plans failed, as well as Bowser outsmarting himself after putting in a falling type of trap for Mario to fall in. Finally, Mario brings back all of the money to the bank as Toad explains to Mario that he's gotten a new security system to prevent others from robbing the bank, but then Mario realizes that he left Peach at Bowser's castle in the cage Bowser left her in so Mario hurries back to Bowser's castle to rescue her. Characters * Mario (Debut) * Bowser (Debut) * Toad (Debut) * Princess Peach (Debut) * Luigi (Debut) * Parakarry (Debut) (Non-Speaking Role) * Yoshi (mentioned) Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario * AzUrArInG - Bowser, Luigi * Lily Sketch - Princess Peach * SeanTheActor - Toad Reviews TBA Original Version Throughout the production of the episode there have been many scenes that were eithered alternated, changed, edited out and more. This was mainly due to the creative differences of RYR99 and AzUrArInG at the time. Deleted * There was a scene which Mario shows up at the bank with Toad saying "Mario, my hero, you’re just in time, Bowser stole our mone-" with Mario interrupting him by explaining that he was following the entire plot, before Mario winks at the audience, indicating he broked the 4th Wall. This was completely removed from the final version. * The ending was completely different, as in the original version, it shows Mario counting the money like Bowser did earlier ago, however Bowser quickly sneaks into the bank with him being damaged from the trap he got himself into, before making a roar causing Mario to get scared, the money to fall off, which Bowser begins sneaking away, laughing at the situation, which Mario then ends the episode by saying "I just hate that stupid turtle, y'know!" Altered * The scene with Bowser and Toad at the bank area was a lot shorter in the original version. ** In the original version, Bowser slowly leaves the bank with the money while saying "Nope, I think that is enough money for me, see you soon, stutake mushroom" which Toad then says Well, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you suck, yeah you suck!, although in the final version RYR99 later edited it by making Bowser stay throughout the conversation, as well as Toad's line being changed to "Well, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you suck, yeah you suck, you geeb weezing gibble gobble nabber gabber!" ** In the original version, Bowser calls Toad Mushroom Head from the distance offscreen after Toad tries insulting him, Toad growls as he warns him saying "Now poverty will cause people to eat all the crumbs, leaving the ends with nothing to eat." RYR99 eventually changed it with Bowser staying nearby Toad, which after Bowser calls Toad Mushroom Head, Toad then begins mocking Bowser about him having only one Star in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, with Bowser saying that the game was terrible as he threatens Toad to remove his mushroom head, before Toad threatens to get Officer Yoshi to arrest him, as Bowser doesn't listen to him as they both bitter and argue all the way. * The climax scene of the episode was a lot shorter in the original version. ** In the original version, Bowser counts all of his money he stole however he soon gets interrupted by Mario as with them both fighting each other. *** This was altered by RYR99 to Bowser revealing that he stole twelve thousand coins from the bank, and plans on kidnapping the Princess, before Mario coming into the castle, leading them into fighting each other to the death. Which was altered again to Bowser kidnapping Princess Peach before Mario crashes into the castle using his own kart rather than just running to the castle offscreen like in the original version. ** In the original version, Bowser's trap was him using several weapons such as guns, TNT, and more, this was changed with the trap being a hole of the ground. Added * Added a mention of Yoshi during the scene with Bowser and Toad, as Yoshi was never mentioned in the original version. * A scene of Mario and Luigi talking to each other with Mario explaining that Parakarry might be here to deliver the mail, as Parakarry is shown delivering mail to their mailbox, which they see the mailbox and find out what happened to the Mushroom Bank. ** This is also notable as in the original version, Luigi and Parakarry didn't even appear in the episode whatsoever. * A scene of Bowser encountering Princess Peach and tries talking her out with the money he stole, before forcing himself to kidnap Peach after he finds out Mario is coming when he threw a green shell at him, causing a chase scene to occur. This was not seen in the original version. ** Similar to Luigi and Parakarry, this scene is notable as in the original version, Peach didn't even appear in the episode whatsoever as well. * Added scenes of Bowser explaining of how Mario even got into the castle in the first place using his kart with Mario insulting him before they begin fighting each other. * The ending was completely changed to Mario bringing back all the money into the bank with Toad revealing that he made a new security system to make things easier for them to not lose any money, which Mario then realizes that he forgot Peach so he goes back to Bowser's castle, ending the episode. Trivia * This is the first episode of Super AniMario Bros.. * This is the first episode of the series to be written by AzUrArInG story-wise and script-wise. * This is the first episode of the series to be written by RYR99 script-wise, though left uncredited. * This is the first episode to be written by two people, although only AzUrArInG is credited for writing the episode. * This marks the first appearances of Mario, Bowser, Toad, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Parakarry in the series. ** Although Parakarry doesn't speak in this episode, he wouldn't get a voice role until Old Rivals, New Friends. * Yoshi was mentioned in this episode, but he didn't officially appear in the series until in the following episode. * The episode was actually finished all the way back in April 20, 2019 but wasn't released until May 29, 2019. * The release date for this episode was originally set to June 30, 2019, but it was pushed forward to May 30, 2019 due to The Plush Adventures of Mario and Luigi's cancellation. ** Although the episode was accidentally released a day before it's planned release date, making the episode's release dating being May 29, 2019 instead. * The plot from the episode was based off of an 1964 Looney Tunes short known as Pancho's Hideaway. * AzUrArInG himself hated how RYR99 executed his episode, as well as him removing some of his jokes, ideas, and how the ending was originally gonna be like, and disliked how the episode itself was made as very slow-pasted, rather than the intended fast-paste action that AzUrArInG hoped on having. Poll How would you rate Bowser's Bank Robbery? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 0/0 -1/5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes released in 2019